The Pretty Committee Is Back For 10th Grade
by SimmerzXP
Summary: Gossip, Heartbreak, Love, and some other things coming with this crazy year of 10th graders. Massington, Clam, Josh/O.C, Dylan/Plovert, Kristen/Dune, Alicia/O.C. I know I suck at summaries just read please.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique, I only own the characters from my own twisted imagination.

The Pretty Committee Is Back For 10th Grade.

Massie Block: She is back and hawter then ever after her ah-mazing summer in Europe she straightened her hair, which would hold for 3 months. Has a new taste for berets and is excited to see her boyfriend since 8th grade Dempsey Solomon. She is hosting another boy and girl Halloween party. Her parents will also be out of town for that night so she'll have access to everything in the house. Also she can't help but feel something for Derrington even though he does go out with Dylan. But she knows her new look will snag all the hearts she needs.

Alicia Rivera: She is still the Gossip Queen and is still following Massie around, she literally hates her life, and the only good thing about it is she is going out with Josh but he seems distant. She still has Olivia has a friend so she won't have to go on a worldwide search for a beta. But the three others would be a problem. So she is pretending to be happy spreading gossip with her alpha and being the second best and that her boyfriend won't spend time with her.

Dylan Marvil: After being on diets since the 7th grade they have finally started working for Dylan. She has had a sea of boyfriends and it's only October but the one she wants to stick with his Derrington, she is so happy that Massie finally understands. But her over-all happiness isn't helping her already flat tummy. Will she go to new lengths to be beautiful?

Kristen Gregory:  She is still the star of the soccer team and that's in order but other then that her love life is spiraling out of control. Between Dune Baxter her ah-dorable surfer boyfriend and Kemp Hurley, she likes them both. But she can't choose not even the Pretty Committee knows about her double standards. But she has to choose soon so she can have a date for Massie's Halloween party, which her parents aren't going to be attending.

Claire Lyons: Her love life is terrible! Even though she is in the pretty committee and still best friends Layne. But Cam is not talking to her! No matter how hard she tries all he does is smile and send her gummies and mix cds. Obviously she hasn't been reading the signs since one of the songs was "Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For. He wants something more then a kiss Kuh-laire.

Introducing Sunny St. Clair: She is the new girl from New York City she is obviously pretty scratch that beautiful. She has thick long black pin straight hair that reaches her hips and bangs that go right up to her eyebrows showing a pair of stunning ice blue eyes. Her skin is pale as a sheet, has a perfect button nose, and a pair of pink lips and she is already stealing hearts. She just wanted to move and get life over with but all the attention is getting drawn to her and her twin brother Alec she could care less about looks and money.

**I know this intro may suck, but please read on I promise it gets better :] Anyways review and the "real" chapter will be coming soon.**

**Adios from your LovelyManiac.**


	2. Costumes, Flirting, and Say Anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique! If I did Derrington & Massie breaking up wouldn't have happened.**

Writing Playlist

Monsoon: Tokio Hotel

A Little Piece of Heaven: Avenged Sevenfold

Durch Den Monsun: Tokio Hotel

My Apocalypse: Escape The Fate

Pork and Beans: Weezer

Perfect Situation: Weezer

Starstrukk: 3Oh!3

**Starstruck: Jefree Star**

The Block Estate- Massie's Ipad- Sunday, October 7th- 6:45pm.

"Okay girls, Halloween what should we go as? My parents aren't going to be here and I'm going to throw the best Halloween party ever." Massie Block said placing her French manicured hands on her purple duvet. She watched as her best friends Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons all started to think. Massie ran her hands threw her caramel colored highlights in her glossy pin straight brunette hair.

"Umm maybe…cats?" Dylan Marvil suggested Massie looked over at her friend who was sipping a venti vanilla bean frappucino. Her red ringlets were piled on top of her head with a black chopstick running threw the sloppy bun. She wore a regular white camisole and dark True Religion jeans.

"Cats are so 9th grade." Kristen Gregory said without taking her eyes off of the homework that she had laid out on Massie's white sheepskin rug. She took a pen out of the Coach messenger bag Alicia bought her and started doing her math homework.

"I know! How about bunnies?" Alicia Rivera asked as she smiled brightly her white teeth were luminescent off of her tan skin. She ran her red manicured fingernails threw her black wavy hair that hung around her face perfectly.

"That is so perf! We can get cute little outfits then just get bunny ears and a tail, Alicia best idea ever." Massie said as she got up from her bed and onto her computer she was obviously going to gush to her perfect boyfriend Dempsey Solomon who she had met in 8th grade. The girls all sat close including Claire Lyons who hadn't said anything the hole time. Since he wasn't on, she surfed the web attempting to find something attractive for their clothes.

"Ugh! My mom wants me home, I'll see you guys tomorrow bye." Kristen said as she put her books in her bag and left the room waving. The rest of them waved their good-byes Alicia flipped out her phone and started giggling. She was texting her preppy polo loving boyfriend who she discovered in 7th grade.

"Well guys I'm meeting Josh I'll see you later love ya." Alicia called over her shoulder as she left leaving Massie, Dylan, and Claire who was biting her thumbnail.

"Kuh-laire, off the bed." Massie said squinting her amber eyes, Claire got off and stood next to Dylan who was beside Massie who was scrolling threw fashion sites.

"Well I'm heading off, see you guys tomorrow." Dylan said as she left the room shuffling since her low rise Seven flair jeans went over her shoes. She shut the door behind her and Massie immediately turned her white swivel chair around to face Claire who was looking around nervously.

"Kuh-laire, what is up with you?" Massie asked as she tapped her fingernails on the white wood of her desk so Claire would answer sooner. But all she did was dig in the back pocket of the borrowed Ralph Lauren blue label jeans and throw a cd at her. Massie got it and read the songs smirking.

"Wow I can get sexual too? Kuh-laire, tell him your not ready." Massie said throwing the cd back at her Claire caught it and stuffed it in the back of the jeans.

"Well maybe I am." Claire whispered into her chest, Massie snapped her head up at her and raised her left eyebrow. Kuh-laire was not ready if Massie wasn't she couldn't do anything before her especially not _it._

"Then don't tawk to me Claire, tawk to Cam." Massie said ushering her out with her hands Claire rolled her wide blue eyes playfully.

"Thanks Mass, you are such a big help." Claire said as she left with a big smile on her face Massie giggled as she left. She went searching online for cute bunny outfits for her and the girls they could nawt be Playboy bunnies just hot. As she kept searching she gave up and went on iChat. As soon as she was about to click on Alicia's name when a random IM came up from the person she would least expect.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Sup block.

Massie crinkled her eyebrows she thought he wouldn't have called her that anymore, but she decided to be nice and respond today.

MASSIEKUR: Hullo Derrington 

SHORTZ4LIFE: Heard ur throwing a Halloween party this year.

MASSIEKUR: Yes, and ?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Am I invited?

MASSIEKUR: Hmmm, I dunno my parents won't be there to supervise. Gawd knows what will happen. ;)

SHORTZ4LIFE: Please I want to see your costume.

MASSIEKUR: Do u still go out with Dylan?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Yes. Why?

MASSIEKUR: Then "duh" of course u can come dummy.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Cool :) so what r u going as?

MASSIEKUR: U'll find out on Halloween, and I'll ttyl bye Derrington. :)

SHORTZ4LIFE: What? You can't just leave me hangin like that!

MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF

SHORTZ4LIFE: Hey Block!!

Massie giggled into her palm she hadn't felt this giddy in a long time, man did she feel old but she didn't know what had gotten into her. She checked the time on her new purple iPhone it was 8:36pm she got up and walked to her mirror and put on a pair of purple boy shorts and white cami. She laid in bed and thought about her conversation with Derrington. Why was she being so flirty? She had Dempsey who was all nature-ist and such. But still she really liked Derrington hell what was she kidding she was in love with him. When he broke up with her she was devastated now she might be able to get him back but there was Dylan…she was going to bed with thoughts swirling threw her head.

**Did you like the chapter? I hope you did please review so I can get the next chapter up here!**

**From your Lovely Maniac :]**


	3. Late, New, Social Studies

The Playlist

**Rebel Girl: Bikini Kill**

**Perfect Situation: Weezer**

**What What in the Butt: Samwell (don't ask)**

**Text Message Break-Up: Kelly**

**No Booty Calls: Kelly**

Estate- Sunny's Room- Monday, October 8th- 7:45am. (Late!)

"Shit! Alec, do you have my black high tops?" Sunny yelled to her twin brother Alec he stuck his head out from his bedroom and stepped out. He ruffled his pitch-black hair with the lime green ends.

"Nope." Alec said letting his blue/green eyes wander down the hall where their "hot" in a guys p.o.v was cleaning the bathroom, Sunny rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Help me look please, your already dressed." Sunny said folding her thin pale arms over her b-cup chest, Alec being the good brother he was nodded and followed her to her bedroom. Sunny's bedroom still wasn't painted yet so it had a dull cream color and a giant bay window facing the lush green backyard with a trampoline and a pool. Her bedroom was pretty big but right now it was a mess. It was covered with clothes, blankets, magazines, and such. She didn't even have a bed yet she had been sleeping on the floor with a bunch of duvets and pillows.

"It's like your closet threw up." Alec said as he tried not to step on her clothes that were spread around the floor. Sunny looked at her brother who was wearing black skinny jeans, a MCR t-shirt, and lime green Converses (which he stole from her).

"Here they are!" Alec said holding up a pair of sneakers over his head like a prize she smiled and clutched her sneakers to her chest.

"Thank you now please get out and tell Dave I'll be down in a few." Sunny said as Alec left her bedroom. As Sunny ran around her room like a maniac she picked up a pair of Black Denim studded cutoff shorts off of the floor along with Joie Alicia pocket tank. After putting on her outfit and brushing her un-ruly black hair so it looked decent she smiled at the reflection in her mirror. It was a pretty warm October day so she decided on the shorts. She lined her inner eyelids with black eyeliner and the tops, put on pumpkin pie Glossip Girl, got her Ray-Ban orange rounded aviator sunglasses, and her Virginia Johnson crisscross hemp oversized tote she was ready for her first day at BOCD. She left her room and walked to the kitchen she saw her brother eating an apple and texting his friends back home. She smiled thinking about the many days she had spent with Alec, Jack, and Sam. Sunny snapped out of daydreaming and dug in her bag she had to have her lucky jewelry in here. Once she got stabbed with the tip of a gold earring she knew she found it. She took out the Betsey Johnson bat earrings and stuck them in her ears.

"Lets go Alec." Sunny said trying not to sound annoyed they were already late and she didn't want anymore attention drawn to them. She clutched the gold Tiffany Co key pendant that hung from her neck something she tended to do when she got nervous.

"'Kay hey did you know that Sam had a huge crush on you?" Alec asked as they left the house, Sunny mentally slapped her parents. If they didn't move she would be making out with Sam right now! He had wavy sandy blond hair that hung in his golden brown eyes…"Stop it Sunny he's old news".

"That's very nice for him." Sunny whispered into her chest as they got in the back of a white escalade she brought her knees to her chest as Dave the family driver started the car. She felt the black sidekick '08 vibrate in her pocket it was her best friend/fake sister Missy Waters. She was a bubbly blond from California who had transferred to New York 5 years ago. They stuck up a friendship and never ended until…well now.

Missy: Dude I miss you so much! I wish you were here :'[

Sunny sniffled she couldn't even respond she missed her old life fuck Westchester! Sunny thought angrily to herself as the escalade stopped in front of the school. Alec got out first she shuffled behind him she got her schedule out of her bag and looked at it with her ice blue eyes she had social studies first. She took in a deep breath and a calming exhales. She entered the building as her and Alec went their separate ways the one person she knew was gone. She walked to her class with the sound of her rubber-soled sneakers squeaking slightly, after a 3-minute walk she found her class. Sunny placed her lime green painted fingernails on the doorknob and twisted. Once she opened the door everyone stared at her she blushed.

"Hello, I'm Sunny are you Ms. Allen?" Sunny asked as she shifted weight from foot to foot.

"Oh Ms. , take a seat next to Josh Hotz. Josh raise your hand." Ms. Allen said she was a petite maybe 5'4 and brunette she had sparkly forest green eyes and a cute smile. She looked like a cute little 6th grader. Sunny took her attention off of Ms. Allen and looked at the class a tanned kid raised his hand he had long black hair like Alec's. But the similarities stopped there. Josh had brown eyes and naturally red lips with a Yankee's hat on over his hair. He was really cute, she shuffled over to him and ran her fingers nervously through the bangs that Missy talked her into. She sat awkwardly next to him brushing his shoulder in the process then smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Sunny." Sunny said trying to give a smile without breaking into a fit of crush filled giggles she was falling and fast.

"Josh." Josh said smiling at her, she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach; man she never fell this hard. "Get over yourself woman! You just met him!" Sunny thought to herself angrily as she got out a Gir notebook and a black ballpoint pen. While she was looking for another pen she saw Josh take her notebook and scribble something inside.

"What's that?" Sunny asked as she stuck her head out of her bag, she must have left her pink pen at her new "home" or it's in a box or still home…

"My numbers, we all need the number of someone in the class just incase you miss the homework." Josh said winking; Sunny bit her lip and smiled nervously. She grabbed her pen and his hand she wrote down her number and smiled at him.

"There's mine if you ever want to chat." Sunny said and flipped a stray piece of hair that had fluttered towards her face, he smiled back at her. The class went on with a blur she couldn't think. The only two words that buzzed in her head were Josh Hotz.

**Thanks for reading my writing once again :) I appreciate it tons you guys, just please review so I can post more!**

**Loves ya from your lovelymaniac.**


	4. Math, Jealousy, and Starbucks

**Okay there my lovely reviewers this actually has Massington and Clam in it :]**

**Well...not that much Massington unless you squint theres very "friendly" actions going on. Anyways read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique -dies a little inside-**

BOCD- Café- October 8th- 12:35pm.

"Mass you look ah-mazing today." Kristen said as she ran her fingers over her the fabric over her own outfit. She was wearing a Paige Denim poppy denim mini skirt, a black Juicy Couture velour age of Juicy Hoodie, and Juicy Couture white Sonia logo ballet sneakers. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail showing her aqua eyes, which were lined lightly with black eyeliner.

"Well so do you Kris." Massie said smiling she examined her outfit in the reflection from the door. She was wearing black David Lerner ripped leggings, a grey Splendid pocket racer back dress, black Jeffrey Campbell ruffle ballet flats, and a slouchy purple beret over her pin straight hair. She was a definite ten after she added her pumpkin pie Glossip Girl to her lips.

"What about me?" Alicia asked pouting she looked gorgeous as usual; I mean what else was new? She had on a navy Ralph Lauren classic crested wool blazer, a black camisole underneath, Rich & Skinny dark was super skinny jeans, Vera Wang dark brown leather Daisey motorcycle pumps. Her dark rich black hair was out and over her shoulders showing her amazing brown eyes and plump lips that glimmered with clear gloss.

"Ah-mazing of course, and does this make me look fat?" Dylan said as she twirled the Theory coral otiyana dress twirled around the knees of her Current/Elliot boyfriend distressed denim jeans which looked great with her sand colored Tory Burch leather reva flats.

"Dyl, you were never fat." Claire said smiling she even looked nice today after Massie gave her things from her closet. She gave her an Alexander Wang platinum grey colored short sleeve jersey scoop neck top, Current/Elliot bleached skinny jeans, and she wore her own white low top Converses. Even though Massie considered white Prada flats.

"Wow Claire you look good today." Alicia said as she looked at Claire's white blond hair that was in a French braid showing her giant sky blue eyes lined with black eyeliner and were dusted with light pink eye shadow.

"Thanks Massie helped me." Claire said as they entered the cafeteria the girls were scanning the crowds of designer clad students…and Layne for their crushes/boyfriends. Once they heard the sound of Alicia's mouth pop open they knew she found Josh and he was talking to a new girl.

"What does he think he is doing?" Alicia asked as she "ran" to Josh they saw her roll her eyes and point at the new girl. Who crinkled her eyebrows at her, the P.C left the scene and shuffled to their own table. Each girl sat down after getting food the girls ate their salads, turkey burgers, and sandwiches. While sipping their sodas each talking about the Halloween party.

"Hey girls!" A blond exclaimed from behind them it happened to be Derrington who made Massie's stomach flutter with excitement. She didn't know why but he had that affect on her.

"Hey babe." Dylan said and leaned over to give him a kiss, Massie looked back at her food and could practically hear the butterflies dying inside of her stomach. Derrington must have sensed her lack of enthusiasm while he was there so he flung his arm around her.

"So Block, I need help in math. You are one of the smartest so can you give me a hand after school?" Derrington asked as he gave her a winning smile, she was actually the smartest in her math class well beside Kristen. He probably didn't want to go to her because they'd get distracted by playing soccer or something.

"Sure, just find me after the bell." Massie said while looking in Derrington's sweet sparkly brown eyes and avoiding Dylan's hatred filled green ones.

"Awesome." Derrington said and wrapped his arms around her small frame then gave a tight squeeze.

"Ugh! I hate Josh!" Alicia said while she stomped over slamming her hands on the table everyone stared at her with a look of confusion written across their faces.

"I thought you and Josh were the power couple of the year." Claire said looking up at her giggling slightly, Alicia narrowed her eyes at her.

"No, all he wants to do is hang out with that new girl." Alicia said motioning her head towards a girl with long black hair and thick bangs across her eyebrows.

"Oh, I heard about her. Her name is Sunny ." Derrington said looking at Alicia she pursed her lips and sat down. They all looked at her she was beautiful and was laughing with Josh about something. Whatever it was Alicia was mad, not even mad furious.

"Alicia." Kristen whispered, she looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?" Alicia snarled threw her lips, once the other girls and Derrington looked they saw that Alicia was as read as a cherry.

"You look like a cherry!" Dylan said laughing her red curls bouncing with her laughing. Everyone at the table was hysterical even Alicia most of the boys and girls were looking wondering what was so funny. Massie took a peek at Dempsey who was talking to Layne and not even looking at her! She glanced at Derrington who was smiling and had a tear rolling down his cheek, from laughing so hard. Once the laughter died down and they all wiped the tears from their cheeks.

"So Derry, what are we doing tomorrow?" Dylan asked, and Massie winced at the sound of the horrible nickname pouring out of Dylan's high glossed mouth.

"Umm I don't know." Derrington said looking down at his black Converses his arm was still around Massie and she felt light and giddy.

"Maybe we can go to the mall, or out to eat." Dylan said gazing down at her un-eaten turkey burger.

"Yeah whatever." Derrington murmured as he tightened his grip on Massie's shoulder. She knew one thing she couldn't wait until after school so she could spend more time with Derrington. Dylan would understand.

The Block Estate-Massie's Bedroom-October 8th- 4:57pm.

"Okay so you put this here and then it's done." Massie said as she pointed to the math problem in the textbook. Derrington ran his fingers threw his dirty blond hair in frustration then grunted.

"I hate math!" Derrington said as he crossed his arms over his muscular stomach, Massie rolled her eyes and shut the book.

"Fine, you want to watch TV or something?" Massie asked as she pushed the book away and scooted closer to him. Derrington turned on the TV and put in a DVD he knew it was Massie's favorite.

"Oh the Devil Wears Prada! My fave." Massie said smiling happily Derrington flung his arm around her shoulders something he had been doing a lot lately. As they were watching Massie put her head on his shoulder. It felt right this way as the movie ended, Massie put in another DVD.

"Block ass in my face!" Derrington exclaimed and she slapped it for effect.

"You know you love the view." Massie said as she put in Mean Girls.

"Damn straight." Derrington said as he pulled her from her hips into his lap she giggled

as the movie started. She tried to leave from his lap but he grabbed her back and held her tight.

"Let me go!" Massie squealed as he started tickling her rib cage she fell over and he pinned her to the ground still tickling her.

"So what are you doing to be for Halloween?" Derrington asked as he momentarily stopped tickling her.

"You'll find out on Halloween." Massie said and he started tickling her rib cage again and she started laughing.

"Stop please!" She cried out as she tried to move from his grasp and she started laughing.

"Nope, not until you tell me." Derrington said bringing his face close to hers so she could feel his hot breath above her upper lip and smell his minty breath from the tic tacs he was eating before.

"Never Harrington." Massie said narrowing her eyes at him he smirked and got up.

"Now lets get back to your math." Massie said grabbing the textbook, turning off the movie, and put on "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel.

"Ugh!" Derrington groaned as he opened the textbook and paid attention as Massie taught him how to do his math problem. After an hour math lesson they finished his math homework…finally.

"Ugh." Derrington grunted as he looked at his black env2 he snapped it shut and rolled his ah-dorable brown eyes.

"What's up?" Massie asked as she got up and stretched she felt so tired after sitting for 2 hours and a ½ straight.

"Dylan wants to hang out at the mall, I am so not in the mood to see her." Derrington said putting his hand on his forehead. A small smile crept onto Massie's face.

"We can go to Starbucks, and tell her your still studying." Massie questioned even though it sounded more like a statement. Derrington smiled and texted Dylan back.

"Let's go then Block." Derrington said as Massie grabbed her medium purple Coach bag and Derrington grabbed her hand then they ran off laughing.

The Block Estate-The Guest House/ Claire's Room-October 8th-6:06pm.

"When will your parents be home?" Cam asked between gasps and kissing Claire, she opened the door to her bedroom and almost fell to the floor.

"I told you eight." Claire snapped as she shut the door and Cam started running his hands up her shirt, she had never seen this sex craved monkey side of him. He flung her on the bed and started making her out his tongue traveling around her mouth. She didn't really know what to do once he ripped off his own shirt and was breathing heavily on top of her. Sure she thought she was ready, but now she wasn't so sure.

"I love you Claire." Cam said as she sat up Claire smiled at him and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I love you too Cam." Claire said as he held her hand and smiled at her, romantic Cam was back he laid down next to her and draped his arm over her hips.

"Claire bear, are you ready?" Cam asked as he sat up on his left elbow, Claire looked at him with wide blue eyes.

**Haha cliff hanger! What do you think happens? What do you want to happen?**

**Well leave reviews people!**

**From your LovelyManiac...as always :]**


End file.
